


Solo! Triplets

by Scungilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Intimacy, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Matt needs a hug, Nudity, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scungilly/pseuds/Scungilly
Summary: "They were triplets who for some reason of fate came to fall in love with the same woman. It worked so perfectly that they had never fought for attention or jealousy. There were no thoughts about greed in the relationship and it was something purely about love and intimacy."





	Solo! Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my very first English collection of one-shots about the triplets.  
> I hope you like it! Please, let me know if you liked it. It would be so great to me if you could comment and tell me your thoughts about this one.  
> Revisor help: @lukeskywaIke or cherik.  
> Atenttion: a LOT of NSFW ahead.  
> Be alright and enjoy;  
> Scungilly.

She had never thought about how lucky she was. It had never really crossed Ivy's mind how good life had been and very, very unusual in an incredibly good way. In all of her existence imagining herself that way was yet difficult and surreal.  
She had came home earlier from work. Turning the key into the lock of the huge apartment she lived in made she think about her life. She loved every inch of that very singular place. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a large kitchen next to the living room and a timid balcony, the smell it had was so incredibly good.  
Ivy left her shoes by the door bringing the clothes that she found on her way to the service area. There were too much clothes, food, products, everything was too much in that house, but what was bigger was her love for all of that.  
Taking off her heavy coat, she placed it on the washing machine. It was a cold day in NY and all she wanted was a good shower. She heard a knock at the door and her heart beated faster.  
“Vy, I’m here!” he said. “Are you there?”  
“Maaaaatty!”, she said excited as she ran to her husband and hugged him tightly. She took him gently by the face while kissing him several times. She felt the cheeks of the blonde man become warm and blushed. Awkwardly, he held her waist and laughed incredibly shy.  
Matt wore transparent Ray-Ban glasses too big to his face. He called her Vy, since her name was Ivory and he thought that was the most loving way to treat his wife. He was sweet, the most sheepish and worried of the three, and quite methodical.  
Matt worked as an energy engineer at the EpoX factory on city. Every day, he stopped by at one of the shops next to his work to buy her a muffin which he tried so badly now to adjust in his clumsy hands. She loved to receive his every day gifts.  
“Thank you, my love! You are always so sweet…” she smiled helping him with his luggage. "Which one did you bring me today?"  
“I don’t know…” there was tension and shyness in his voice. “The girl told me it was something with chocolate, vanilla and cream, I don’t know... I brought all three, I'm sorry for not knowing exactly which one is the best…”  
“Matty, don’t worry…” she held his face and gently kissed his lips. “I don’t care about muffins, I only care about you and that you are at home now... I was so worried… I don’t like you having to go to work at that area of Brooklyn every day…”  
"I know, I'm sorry about that..." he held her waist tighter. "I'm really trying to move closer, but boss has been tough on everyone..." he took a deep breath. "I missed you, Vy.”  
"I missed you too, Matt ... I love you." she smiled.  
“I love you too, Vy”  
Ivy kissed his lips and her husband returned her kiss in a very calm and delicate way. Matt laughed awkwardly at the way they were involved and she did the same. She loved that innocent smile and how his teeth were uniquely beautiful.  
“How was your day? I know you have a lot to do at EpoX.”, she adjusted his blond hair falling over his eyes.  
"Usually common... They sent me all those reports and then my boss asked me to get down to the refrigerator, I think I'm doing well with them." he smiled shyly.  
“Of course you are! Come on, let's see what you brought us.” she smiled at him.  
Ivy pulled him by the hand into the kitchen. He left his briefcase on one of the several soft chairs at the room. Matt was undoing his coat leaving the orange vest he always wore throughout the day next to the dinner table. Ivy sat next to him on the kitchen counter and they opened up the various packages he had brought.  
They had been talking about his day at work. Matt used to be kind and quite condescending about his boss, but he couldn’t stand the man. They were happily eating the creamy Muffins. Matt's messy blond hair moved with the breeze coming from the porch and she thought it was a very beautiful scene. A few minutes later, they heard a noise at the door. Ivy got up.  
He was the only one who came in quietly. Kylo always entered without much fuss. He was the most reserved and tough of them. He entered the apartment wearing his black leather jacket and a black motorcycle helmet in hand, his hair disheveled.  
“Kylo!” she ran to hug him.  
“Hi, dear. How was your day?” he held her waist.  
"Great! Better with you here..." her eyes brightened.  
Kylo gave her a quick a smirk which vanished fast. He kissed her lips intensely and smelled her lovely scent, he loved everything about her. He stroked her hair and paused to observe his wife for a moment. He gave her a quick forehead kiss while caressing her chin.  
"I love you" she said looking at him.  
"I can say the same." he closed his eyes a little, showing confidence.  
“How was the day at the parlor today?”, she asked excitedly.  
“Busier than normal…”  
Kylo was used to say strictly what he thought it was necessary. He used to be a little grump and grouch, but his heart was enormous and very gentle. He was the most intense and dedicated of the three brothers, the most protective and disciplined. He liked rules and routines and did not tolerate changes.  
Kylo worked in a barber shop/tattoo studio/automotive workshop which he was the owner. He was a very dedicated and skillful tattoo artist, perhaps one of the most sought after in the neighborhood or maybe the in the city. Ivy was immensely proud of him as she was about the others. Ivy and the other brothers had their match tattoos done with Kylo.  
He didn’t explicitly say that he loved her, but she knew it by the way he acted and he looked at her, that was true and that he felt that way. The ring beneath the glove he used wouldn’t let him lie. He gave her a light kiss and turned to close the door he had forgotten open.  
“Hey, hey! Wait a second!” asked a voice on corridor.  
Kylo almost shut the door in the face of the one who was always the last to arrive. Coming straight through almost colliding with his brother and the door before actually entering, he laughed a bit finding the situation comic. Kylo slapped his head showing his teeth in anger.  
"Stupid." grumbled Kylo.  
“I'm sorry, okay?”, Ben looked at him a little guilty.  
“Ben!” Ivy growled, "What did you do this time?"  
His wife crossed her arms while Kylo closed the door behind them. Kylo passed by Matt and and banged their elbows casually as they always did, they were brothers and used to greeting each other in a friendly way. Ben cringed in front of the young woman.  
“Baby, I ... Kind of... I forgot the key on the train…” he said scratching his head.  
“Forgot?” she raised her voice a little.  
“Argh, alright ... I lost it! In between the wagons!” he said as he approached her a little.  
While Matt slowly ate his Muffin, Kylo removed his huge boots near the exit door and placed his helmet properly at the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and turned the TV on low volume as he drank a beer and got comfortable.  
“Ben! What were you doing in between the wagons? Do you know how would I feel if something had happened to you?"  
"I know, I..." he tried to apologize.  
“You don’t know! You're everything to me! Just like your brothers and you don’t have the right to play with your life! And it’s you who always does that..."  
Ivy felt the tears coming to her eyes just thinking about of any of the three getting hurt. They were her husbands and her heart beated for all three equally. Ben came closer to her quickly holding her around the waist and bowing to look at her in the eye.  
“Babe, I'm sorry... Really, really, please forgive me... I was trying to get on the emptier wagon, but I could have slipped and you're right... I love you so much, I'm sorry, please…” he held her face. "Please, this will never happen again."  
"You always say that..." she cried.  
“Idiot, look what you did... You know how worried she is about us... You always do something like this and me and Kylo have to go get you out of trouble” Matt timidly growled.  
"That's true, stupid." Kylo added taking a sip of his beer.  
Matt held her and Ivy cried a bit in his chest. Her husband’s white knit shirt got slightly wet with her tears. Matt hugged her and kissed her forehead gently while looking at Ben with some anger. Ben came closer to the two of them.  
“I'm sorry if I’m bothersome for you and Kylo... Can you, for the sake of what is most sacred, forgive me for this slip?” he opened his arms and asked. "It seems that I never really learn!" he muttered to himself.  
"Only if she accepts your apologies..." said Matt.  
"Yeah..." Kylo replied.  
"Babe, please... You know how much it hurts me to see you like this, please... Forgive me.", Ben whimpered next to Matt who held her close and Ivy looked at him with tearful eyes, the sight destroying him inside. He caressed her face and she held his hand while Matt watched him, his eyes on him, insisting that he continued to apologize.  
"Please, I promise never doing that again!" he pleaded.  
"I forgive you, Ben... I could never be mad at you." she smiled through tears.  
“Yes!” he cheered, “Do you still love me?”  
“Of course, dummy!” she smiled sheepishly.  
He kissed her lips while his brother still held her. She was so happy to finally make peace with her husband and now they could chill up for the night. Matt let Ivy go so she could stay with Ben, but she gave him a long kiss before his returning to the balcony.  
"How was your day at the studio?" she still sniffed. “I know you’ve had been having some difficulty with the recordings, I hope it has changed…”  
"It's going well, boss has invested in some renovations and we've got new ways to get a good sound out of the cabins." he smiled wiping her tears. "That sucker will thank me for that."  
Ben was the most hyperactive and easygoing brother. Generous and very talkative, he was always bringing home confusion and exciting news making Kylo's life a little more difficult and Matt's more agitated. Ben was the funniest, followed by Matt who always joined him.  
Ben worked as a voice actor. He loved his job and he always loved to take Ivy and his brothers to see him at the studio and she enjoyed to spend hours watching him play roles. He always wanted to show everyone his profession since he felt it deserved more respect from the public.  
He was clumsy and very carefree about life. Ben was creative and explicitly more affectionate. He loved to steal her from his brothers and this has never been a real problem, their relationship always worked so well that Ivy didn’t know if it was a dream or reality.  
Kissing her face, Ben held her while he took off his sneakers and shirt. She laughed when she felt the tickly kisses on her neck. Pushing him a little, she could see Ben asking her secretly for more kisses and Ivy said no with her head.  
"No! You need to take a shower! Go, now!", she said leaving him.  
“You know I'm not doing it now... It's early and I want to stay with you before I start the research for tomorrow... I have a new character to create and it's easier when I'm with you!” he smiled.  
"Ben, get your clothes off the floor!" she asked sitting next to Kylo and Matt.  
"Ugh! Fine, fine!"  
Ivy sat between them and Kylo stroked her hair as Matt grabbed one of her feet to massage it. She leaned in to kiss Kylo and he stopped attention to the TV for a few moments, his warm hands tightened slightly sliding through her waist.  
They were triplets who for some reason of fate came to fall in love with the same woman. It worked so perfectly that they had never fought for attention or jealousy. There were no thoughts about greed in the relationship and it was something purely about love and intimacy.  
They were physically identical, but had very different personalities. Matt was timid. Kylo was reserved. Ben was extroverted. They had agreed to marry the same girl because all three had fallen for her and they were always faithful to this destiny.  
The first one Ivy had started dating was Matt who was different from them because of his blond hair and glasses. Since they had known each other for so long, to Ivy's surprise it was Matt who had taken the first step and invited her out at their 20 years.  
Ivy was always very friendly to the other two brothers. Kylo began to feel attracted for her and it took a long time for him to admit it. Ben always saw his brother with her and his soft heart soon showed him that he loved her, so he sincerely opened himself for Matt who listened.  
Matt was shocked by Ben's revelation, but at first nothing changed until the day he saw his brother completely unhappy with the life he was leading. He understood that Ben's love for Ivy was true and he couldn’t be selfish to be the only one who would stay with her.  
Matt had a full day conversation with Ivy about Ben and he asked her about a possible double relationship. She was extremely nervous about it. Ben was Matt's brother and she was afraid that it would ruin her relationship with her actual boyfriend.  
After some days, Ivy decided to give a chance to this new way of loving. At first, it was very strange, but gradually she enjoyed having them together, going out, making love and having fun together and it all was very incredible. She sincerely loved Ben as she loved Matt.  
Kylo distanced himself from them. He loved Ivy, but he could not hurt his brother Matt with a such stupid feeling. He went out with several girls, but nothing made him feel so alive than a laugh coming from Ivy's lips. He suppressed his feelings for a long time.  
When he opened himself for his brother, Matt called Ben so they could tell Kylo the truth. They told him that for months they were in a relationship with Ivy and that it worked perfectly well. At first Kylo felt betrayed and hurt, but after all the conversation his reserved and firm heart was opening to a new possibility.  
His two brothers were with her and he also wanted to be with Ivy, so his torment could finally have an end and they would be together. It was a very sweet hope.  
Once again, Ben, Matt and Ivy had a conversation about the interest in a possible triple relationship. She asked for more time to think. After that she spent more time specifically with Kylo and loved him in the purest form. She loved all three.  
"Ben, get some popcorn for us!" Matt asked.  
“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!” she asked involved with Matt and Kylo.  
“Barcelona’s goal!” Kylo said a bit excited.  
They had had a secret marriage in a very personal way. They had done the ceremony by themselves and since that was an abomination of all forms in today's society, they only invited the Solo’s family, so no one could judge, dishonor or mistreat them.  
There were quirks about each one. Ben had black medium hair and often went naked around the house. Kylo had longer hair that reached his shoulders and tattoos all over his right arm. Matt had blond medium hair and he loved movies and being a total nerd about culture.  
Each one had a room for spend some time alone with their stuff, but the truth was that every one of them wanted to sleep with Ivy, so they always went to her room during the night, sleeping all four in the same bed.  
The sex was incredible. There were no taboos or problems. Their house was their private sanctuary and that determined the way things were. She rarely had sex with only one brother at a time because they loved the way she was and became involved so fast.  
They used to hang out in group, but they acted as friends on street. The incredibly strong resemblance between them was noticeable and people often questioned if they were brothers. Sometimes one of the brothers wanted to show more affection and then they continued as a couple for the rest of the ride.  
Ivy had once asked if they would like to break up and start a new relationship with with another woman. She felt that this relationship could be pretty bad for each one of them, but the men had been specific that they did not want to be with another person, after all they were together almost five years.  
They began to consider having a child. The first who talked about it was Kylo, since his good position in the barber shop allowed him to pay everything for the child. He did not really care whose son it was, he just wanted to have this kid for him and his brothers.  
The second was Matt. He expressed the desire to have a future with her in that way because he knew that a child could be great for them as family and for their siblings as an open relationship they had. He wanted it so deep in his heart and Ivy could see it.  
Finally, it was Ben. After a day his friends took their children to see their work. He was so happy to see them that wished this happiness could also be his and his brothers’. He wanted to start organizing this possible gift to their lives and had many plans to it.  
Ben gave them two popcorn buckets he made at the microwave. His nudity no longer bothered anyone and they continued with their lives. He said it was good to his creativity. He handed them one while he got the other bucket and sat on the other couch.  
"What are you going to do tomorrow? I've been thinking about going to that Japanese restaurant close by, they call it Ikapo... I don’t know what it means, but everyone is talking about the food and the place... It would be nice!” he said filling his mouth with popcorn while typing on his phone.  
"I have a customer at ten." Kylo said finishing his beer.  
"I'm free tomorrow... I just have to make a report, but I can move to sunday." Matt replied sharing popcorn with Ivy.  
“I also have the day off tomorrow! Charlie gave me a break from the animals.” she laughed amiably. “I'm going to make some house cleaning at the morning while Kylo is out and then I think we can go off for the night. What do you think, Kylo?”  
"Good for me...” he quick replied.  
"For me too!" Matt answered.  
“Wooho! Yes!” Ben cheered. “It’s going to be fun! There are karaoke and those Japanese games that I don’t know the name... I had to dub an anime today, the character was a guy who played pool and his objective was to be the king of bars, can you believe it? It was funny and it will be on Netflix!”  
“Really love? What is the name?” she asked excitedly.  
“Pūrupurēyā bangō iche!” he laughed.  
“Ugh.” Kylo commented.  
"Wow, what kind of name is that?", she laughed.  
They laughed about the strange name for a while, but Kylo didn’t generally show much of his playful side. Matt typed on his phone and stroked his girl's feet while Kylo watched the game on TV. Ben returned to his cell phone also checking for news.  
"So, Ben, how are we going to get there?" Matt asked.  
“I thought about calling an Uber... I don’t know, we could also go on your car!” he said with his mouth full of popcorn.  
“Ben!” she complained.  
“What?” he complained back.  
“I can take her on my bike, you guys call an Uber.”, Kylo said.  
“Nice!” Ivy said excitedly.  
"I guess this way we can spend less..." Matt thought about it.  
"Ok then!" Ben replied. “I'll stop at the studio early to get some scripts I've been writing and I'll meet you at afternoon, right?”  
"Okay, I'll help Ivy with the cleaning stuff." Matt smiled at her.  
“Ownnn, thank you, babe.”  
Ivy left Kylo to bow down to Matt and kissed his lips tenderly. He laughed a little and she smiled back to him. Ivy left the couch to get Kylo another beer. He seemed very concentrated on the match in the TV. She reached the refrigerator and searched for one of his favorites.  
"Here, my love... I'm going to take a shower now, I'm tired..." she took a deep breath and handed it to Kylo.  
“Can I go with you?” Ben almost screamed.  
“No! Kylo is going to have to change the lock door and that's your fault!" she replied. "I don’t even know how many times we've done this..."  
“What? It was only a couple of times!” Ben complained.  
"Seven times." Kylo replied with his thickest voice.  
“Seven times, Ben!” she looked at him feeling victorious. "Now we’re going to the eighth!"  
"Big deal, eight times... What is this given how much I love you?" he showed his tongue.  
"You're not going to win like this." she pointed a finger at him.  
“Maybe I'll win with my cock!”  
Ben looked at her with eyes full of intention. Being naked and spreading his legs he touched himself slightly and she shook her head, thinking he was funny. He was the most sexually assiduous. Kylo calmly took her hand and looked gently at her.  
“Sit here, princess... Please, I want to kiss you for a moment... Forget the stupid thing Ben did, as always…” he kissed the back of her hand.  
“Hey!” Ben protested on the other couch.  
"You can not complain about that, Ben. You lost the key!" said Matt.  
"All right..." Ivy gently smiled at Kylo.  
Ivy sat on Kylo's lap and he placed her in the right position. Her legs around him as her body was against his huge chest. Kylo put the beer bottle on the small corner table and wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her firmly.  
"Kylo, I don’t want to disturb your game..." she said almost upset.  
"You're not, dear. You come first, always."  
He had his arms wrapping around her body and holding her face. Kylo kissed her lips in an intense and passionate way as he always did. Ivy felt her husband’s warm and attractive body, much like her other two husbands and she felt a little needy.  
Matt was by his side and at the moment he was looking through his phone searching for something and talking amicably with some of his friends at Whatsapp. Ben was already beginning to feel aroused by the scene. He wanted to take a bath with Ivy or to do anything with her. The thin dress she was using wasn’t helping her process.  
Kylo's hands were slowly lowering to her hips as he adjusted himself on the couch and kissed her. His warm hands going through the soft fabric of the dress she was using, now going under the cloth. It was wonderful.  
Kylo's hands were slowly getting underneath the skirt of her dress rising up to her hips revealing to them her beautiful curves. Ivy almost didn’t notice it. Only when the cool breeze from the balcony warned her that she was being undressed. She left the kiss.  
“Kylo, please… I just…” she whimpered.  
"Stop denying it, you know you want it… I’m your husband, little flower. I know you and what you want… Let me give it to you. Please?" he kissed her chin.  
"You’re doing well, babe. Let him give it to you." Matt said kissing her lips gently. "Just forget how Ben made you feel..."  
"She likes it, I see it from here!" Ben replied nervously.  
Kylo pressed her against himself and she felt quite turned on. At that moment, she could feel the slight erection her husband had, holding her tight and opening her legs more as he kissed and pressed her on his length. He made her dance on his lap.  
Ben dropped the popcorn to masturbate himself slowly stroking his cock close to his thigh as he watched them kiss. Matt also loved to see her this way, but he still didn’t do anything. He was the shyest and it would took a little more to really let go.  
Kylo kissed her chest and slowly pulled off her shoulders the straps of the dress. Ivy felt the cold breeze when he revealed her hard and rosy nipples. He put her breasts in his hands and caressed them for a time until he put one in his mouth.  
“Kylo…” she moaned.  
"Holy shit!" Ben exasperated on the other couch.  
"You said just a little..." Ivy's eyes closed.  
Kissing her breasts Kylo pressed her intensely against him. He had a big erection in his pants now and wanted more than anything to release it. His hands on her hips made Ivy rub against him and quickly lifting her, he got rid of his jeans and underwear putting her on his lap again.  
Ben growled from where he was, his hand moving on his hard cock. He loved it so much. He loved to watch her moan and his instincts for her were almost uncontrollable. He got up and approached the two wanting to participate. He couldn’t deny that he also wanted her.  
He leaned down to kiss her back at the same time his brother held her at the hip, Ben grabbed her waist climbing up and down her back letting his cock brush against her panties between her buttocks. Kylo's lips never left her breasts and Ivy moaned.  
"Come on, Matty!" Ben said looking to him. "She's all wet for you! She wants you too!"  
"It's true, Matt." Kylo said getting rid of his shirt.  
"Matt, please..." Ivy pleaded.  
“Alright…” he said in doubt.  
It was clear that Matt was attracted to all that, but he was shy in front of his brothers even though they had seen him naked more than a thousand times. He got rid of his white shirt that had been soaked with sweat and his brothers noticed his erection.  
"You're a pervert, Matty." Ben laughed. " "Look at you! Your cock pointed at our beautiful wife, you never change, tsc tsc…”  
Matt blushed as they continued to stimulate her. He undressed himself sitting again on the couch and watched them as he touched himself slowly. It was clear that he had a strong sexual attraction to her, but that didn’t mean that he was less shy about that.  
Ben was the only one who liked dirty talk. He liked a lot of profanity and loved to please her in that moment. Kylo loved the silence, he liked to beg and her moans and deep breaths in his arms. Matt liked conversation, but in a loving and gentle way, and lot of kisses and cuddles.  
One of Kylo's fingers purposefully curled at Ivy's panties and he slid it lower. Ben continued to kiss her on the back while Kylo had her on her breasts, chin and chest. Matt went behind the sofa and kissed her wet red lips.  
"You're driving me crazy, sugar." Kylo commented as he held her waist.  
"It was just a little, umm..." she said between sighs.  
"You don’t need that." Ben referred to the only piece of clothing she was using.  
Ben took the panties that only gave him the vision of her little butthole and Kylo lifted her one more time so his brother could get rid of that piece. Now Ivy had her entrance being poked by Kylo as Ben opened her buttocks and rubbed her second hole with his cock. Kylo and Ben growled against her feeling the friction their lengths.  
Ivy took Matt to stimulate him with her hands and tongue that was dancing through her blond husband’s red cock. She was being tempted in every way and she loved the three. Matt's hands passed gently on her face and she smiled at him as her other two husbands still stimulated her.  
She could look at Matt and Kylo while she was having her moment and it was great. They both seemed to be having a wonderful time, especially Matt who was blushing.  
"Love, tell us what you want." Matt asked.  
"Tell me, babe." Ben asked.  
“I want you… All of you… I love you.” she said between deep breaths.  
“Shit, she's so wet!” Kylo told his brothers.  
“I like when you ask... You're so fucking beautiful…” Ben said tearing his teeth, “Go ahead Kylo, I need to get some lube...”  
Ben walked away to the closet back in the room. They usually had products all over the place and when visitors came to see them, they had to hide everything and act as if they were friends who lived together. The closest friends were suspicious about them, but they never talked about it.  
Kylo pulled that loose dress over her head and adjusted his penis on her entrance and penetrated it taking a delicious moan from his wife. He kissed her by the chest and neck while she stimulated Matt with her trembling hot and wet lips. They were enjoying the moment.  
Kylo moved beneath her to provide a great friction on her clit while Matt trembled on his legs trying to get at least compensated. She had beautiful lips and beautiful eyes that looked happy to be with him.  
Ben passed the product all over his cock while he saw his wife having a good time with his brothers. Teasing her with his big fingers while also lubricating her beautiful anus, he brushed against her once more before entering her.  
"Shit... Tight!" Ben growled as he penetrated her. "I love fucking you, fucking our beautiful little wife... I wouldn’t leave you for anything..."  
“Vy…” Groaned Matt, “My goodness, you do it so well... I love you…”  
"I ... You..." she breathed between kisses and sucks.  
“Hmm...” Kylo tore.  
"Do you like it, huh?" Ben leaned over to kiss her back. "To be fucked by your husbands, all three at once? Tell us, babe... Tell us how much you like our cocks...”  
Ivy could never speak. The sensations all over her body were too much and her mouth was filled with Matt's large plump cock, it was delicious and she'd suckle over her chin letting some spit fall on Kylo's shoulders.  
Kylo tightened his grip on her hips as he controlled the rhythm going calmly at the moment. He didn’t want to be so precipitated now. He had his cock throbbed inside his wife feeling her erect clitoris pulsating beautifully in his member, her natural lubrication flowing through him like water.  
Ben squirmed a little. He moaned and cursed filling the room with noises. His cock was extremely hard inside her hole and he heard her moaned being covered up by Matt. Ben was sweating watching her face and kissing her back so needly.  
“Vy ... It's so good, so good... Fuck!”, he moaned. “Holy shit! You’re gorgeous!” Ben moaned.  
“No Ivy, not yet, please…” Matt pleaded.  
"Don’t stop, babe." Kylo said.  
"No, no, no, Ivy... Stop, please." Matt squirmed in her mouth.  
“Fuck! Kylo, please ... I need to cum on her pussy! I need it! Please let me…” Ben writhes.  
"Hold on a little, you fool!" growled his brother.  
Matt wanted Ivy to stop because he didn’t want to come at the moment. Ben wanted to cum inside his wife and Kylo wanted to continue penetrating her. A lot of things were happening as they invaded her and she writhed more having a million sensations walking through her body.  
Matt took himself out of her before he filled her mouth with his cum. He bent to kiss her as she gripped her hands tightly on Kylo's chest. The walls of her pussy closing around him as Ben writhed and moaned invading her anus.  
Ivy squirmed, her legs trembled as she moaned and whimpered. She still couldn’t have her moment. She wanted them to cum, her hands tightening on Kylo's chest that was kissing her mouth while Matt let her touch him.  
Pairs of hands were touching her, there were many sensations to her brain and she went crazy so fast. Her husbands were being very pertinent and her body was being invaded at two entrances. She squirmed a little more and they noticed it.  
“Fuck! Kylo! Please, please ... Kylo! I need to cum! I need it! Please, I need to cum in her fucking little cunt! Kylo!” Ben took himself off before he could release it, “Please, Kylo!”  
"Kylo, our girl wants it..." Matt said noticing Ben's need.  
"Okay..." Kylo looked at Ben, "Be nice, you already made her cry today."  
“Of course!” Ben growled.  
Kylo removed his member from her and Ben didn’t take long to penetrate her from behind. He growled and groaned as he entered her warm and wet hole. Trying to kiss Kylo's face Ivy moaned and trembled as Ben went faster inside her, moving masterfully well.  
“Oh my god... You’re so wet, so tight... So fucking good your little pussy, babe…” Ben said between sighs and breaths. “I love to be inside you… You’re my life!”  
"Benny, please... Please!" she whined. "So good.”  
"You're beautiful, my love." Kylo said kissing her wet and hot lips.  
"You're doing great, babe." Matt said anxiously.  
"God! I can’t take much more. Her wet cunt is squeezing my cock, I fuck! Can’t take any longer!” He growled leaning into her back, "Fuck! Ivy, I love you! I love you so fucking much!”  
Ben's lips growled and salivated on her back as he lifted her from Kylo to hold her against his chest, turning to kiss her face and lips as she kisses Matt who also loved to kiss her during this moment. Filling her with drool and breaths, her breasts bounced forward and Kylo took them to suck again.  
"Please..." she moaned holding Matt.  
“I'm gonna fill you up, babe! Fill with my cum! Hot and salty like you like it!” Ben growled and moaned, “Holy fuck, holy ffff…”  
Ben increased the pace and couldn’t hold anymore, his body spasmed at the same time he moaned loudly feeling his hot cum inside her. Ivy was drowned by kisses from the three, on her back, lips and chest, her body was warm and her lips very red.  
“My God, I love you, Ivy… My wife... I love you so much, fuck!” Ben kissed her, “You're so good, so good, baby… So sweet and cute…”  
“Ben…” she squirmed, “I love you... Ben.”  
Ben throbbed inside her leaving her full of his cum. Her grunts and breaths were slowly ceasing and now he was leaving her to be followed by Kylo who quickly put himself into her. Ivy still hadn’t came yet and this increased her need.  
"Don’t worry, baby... I'll take care of you." Kylo said kissing her lips.  
"Oh, Kylo..." she moaned. "I need to cum... Please..."  
"I know, babygirl, you're pretty tight..." He kissed her shoulders and breasts again. "But you're not allowed to do this with me, only with Matty.”  
"Please, Matty..." she looked at him sadly.  
"I can’t do anything if he wants to, love." He squirmed a little as she touched him.  
"You're a pervert, Matty." Ben laughed sitting beside them. "You want her cum on your little cock, what a dirty man... You are the shyest and the meanest." He laughed again.  
"Shut up, stupid!" Kylo replied.  
“Kylo... So good… Oh my god...” Ivy said between sighs.  
Her husband held her hips firmly penetrating deeply and deeply, first slowly and then faster feeling her pussy closing around him kissing her hard as she touched Matt. She could not have her moment yet.  
Ivy's eyes were closed and her chest breathing deeply, she would not be able to continue for a long time. She was being stimulated in all her points, including her anus again, since Ben had not given up yet and continued to touch her with his fingers.  
Ivy was sweating and trying not to squeeze Matt so hard, the other hand was in Kylo's hair and he left her skin wet with his breathing. He had his eyes on her and her breasts that bounced when he penetrated her. He loved her. His hands tightened on her.  
"Ben left you full and sticky, princess..." Kylo growled biting her briefly. "Do you want my cum too, babe? Yes? Can I fill you too? Can I come inside of you, sweet? Please, say yes…”  
"I want you... Kylo..." She squirmed in his arms.  
“So beautiful when you want us, babe.” Matt said in full affection.  
"She's running down on you, Kylo!" Ben commented biting his lips.  
"Good..." Kylo replied.  
Kylo pushed her down accelerating his moves to rub her harder against him. She contracted and groaned. Matt thought she was beautiful as he helped her hold his cock. Ben kissed her shoulder even if he had already finished.  
“Please... Please, Matty... Ky... I can’t... Please!” she pleaded.  
"Hold on just a little, beautiful!" Kylo squirmed underneath her. "Just a little bit more, please... Good... I'll..."  
“Ughhh, Vy...” Matt moaned.  
"Hold it, Matty!" Ben warned him.  
“Fuuuuuck…”  
Kylo gutturally groaned penetrating her. Her face and chest were red as her mouth that tried to kiss him. Kylo felt Ivy squeeze his penis and Matt became harder. Trembling and squirming, Kylo throbbed and cummed.  
“Fuck, holy shit…” He breathed deep kissing her mouth. “Amazing, my love... You know how much you mean to me…”  
"I know... I love you." she told him.  
Ivy could barely hold her head. Kylo kissed her mouth and stopped for a moment letting Matt kiss her. She held Kylo's chest and he hold her back as she breathed deeply, hair sticking to her cheek with the heat and sweat.  
“Matty, Matty... Please...” Ivy begged.  
“My sweet…” he positioned himself behind her.  
“Say you want him, babe.” Ben laughed. “Matt likes to be tempted…”  
“Stop it, stupid!” Kylo protested. “Matt, she needs to cum... Give her the best of you.”  
“Please…” She took a deep breath. “I love you…”  
Matt slowly put himself on her entrance and his initial reaction was to let out a long moan. He loved how warm and tight his wife was, even after five years nothing had changed and he continued to be immensely in love with her as did his brothers.  
Setting her on the couch he grabbed her waist and moved quickly against her, making her body get hotter and hotter. Ivy swayed with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing. Matt’s open mouth felt as he was stimulating.  
Kylo helped to hold her as he and Ben shared her mouth which one for a time. Ivy's lips were very wet and saliva ran down her chin. She had to lower her head closing her eyes. The stimulation was killing her and she couldn’t hold her orgasm much longer.  
"You don’t know how amazing your skin is, Ivy..." he grunted moving against her. "You don’t know how much I love you’re my wife, how much I love when you say you love us… You are everything to me... I want to show you... How much I love you, take it... Take it all...” he said with his hard cock penetrating her.  
"Matty, I can’t ..." her legs faltered.  
"You can come now, princess." Kylo reminded her.  
"She is stunning... My God..." Ben growled.  
"You're so tight, babe... Please cum on me." Matt asked with a hand on her clit now. "Please, do... Come as beautifully as you always do... You're so beautiful, I love you."  
He kissed her back and she felt her pussy tighter around her husband's cock, breathing deeply, her moans were louder now. She quickly holded Matt's hands as Ben and Kylo kissed her neck and she spasmed.  
“Matty…” she said from the bottom of her stomach.  
"Just a little bit, just... You’re so full, babe..." Matt's face sank down on her back.  
"Matt, hurry!" Kylo asked.  
"Faster, Matt... It's going to hurt!" Ben warned.  
"Matt..." she called.  
“My God... Babe, a little more... Just... I'm going…”  
Matt collapsed against her, trembling and throbbing. His grunts and moans were heard by her and his brothers, his hard cock penetrated her a few more times and he whimpered before truly cumming inside his wife who had her body weak.  
“Uuugh, love... Incredible!” he kissed her back a few times.  
“I... Matt…” she fell forward slowly. “Incredible, I love... You all!”  
“Are you fine, babe?” Asked Ben.  
"I'm... Just... I'm seeing heaven and I love it when it happens!" Ivy laughed a little.  
Matt leaved her and placed her gently on Kylo's arms that held her again. Ben and Matt watched as her entrance poured their cum, full and overflowing with them. They looked at each other and felt quite proud. Ben passed his fingers on her cunt.  
"Do you like being filled with us? Your husbands?”  
Ben offered her his fingers full of their liquid that she took with great pleasure to put them in her mouth. He trembled over the vision as Kylo enjoyed watching her suck his immature brother’s fingers. Kylo knew exactly that she loved them and what they had.  
“More…” she asked.  
She moved on Kylo's lap and closed her legs in front of Ben leaving her cunt exposed to him, tight and pulsing, cum trickling down her, who smiled at her most tempted husband. Ivy took Matt's hand and ran all over her belly going to her intimacy.  
"Holy shit ..." Ben shuddered.  
"That's nice..." Kylo commented.  
Ivy took Matt's fingers to her mouth and sucked them willingly. Her tongue passing between them, the sweet and salty taste of her husbands reaching her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment and all three had their attention on her.  
"I almost got hard again, beautiful..." Kylo said alerting her.  
"Don’t say it for yourself!" Matt said looking at him.  
"You... You should be fucked by us again!" Ben growled closer to her. “Holy fuck! Don’t play with me like that, woman…”  
"I love it! I love yours... Matt's and Kylo's... Next time I want it in my mouth..." she growled against Ben placing her foot on his chest and pushing him away.  
He was shocked and Matt laughed from his brother's face. Ivy laughed at Ben who had the most desirous face in the world as she gently sank into Kylo's chest. Kylo caressed her body giggling lightly and discreetly. She winced at him feeling tired.  
"I'm going to take her for a shower." Kylo said standing with her in his arms.  
"I'm going too!" Ben got up quickly.  
“No! I don’t trust you." Kylo said quickly. "You are going to fuck her again and she needs to rest. Stay and make dinner.”  
“What? I wish... I mean, how absurd! I won’t have sex with her again, tell him Matt!” He asked. “Well, she doesn’t seem like she needs to rest, she looks great to me!”  
"Sorry, little brother, but this time I can’t protect you..." Matt laughed playfully.  
“Ben, don’t be sad… I love you, babe.” she laughed being taken by Kylo.  
“That’s unfair! I'll have my revenge!” he shouted back.  
Matt followed them while Kylo was holding her. She was watching her husband through Kylo's shoulders. Their body were all beautiful, broad shoulders and very white chests, strong arms and firm abs. Identical triplets had their advantages.  
"You are so sexy, Matt..." she commented as she kissed Kylo's neck.  
"You're lying." his face flushed.  
"I'm telling the truth." her eyes smiled over Kylo's shoulders.  
"She's telling the truth." Kylo replied seriously.  
“See?” she laughed.  
“Shower or bath?” Kylo asked.  
"Shower, it's faster." she said.  
“Bath.” Matt replied.  
“Bath.” Kylo confirmed.  
"Why do you still ask for my opinion? You never listen to me anyway... I'm hungry, babe...” Ivy complained.  
"Ben is making us some food, don’t worry… We’re going to make it fast." Matt reassured.  
Kylo put her on the bathroom floor and she could hug and kiss him tenderly, he smiled slightly at the girl and then released her to turn on the bathtub. She hugged Matt and kissed him all over his face as he laughed leaving his glasses a little blurry. They want to spend more time with Ivy, so the tub was a great option to do it.  
Ivy walked in the bathtub with the two. Kylo stood on one side and Matt at the other, even if they were brothers they didn’t want more contact than they were accustomed and this was good for them. They spent a lot of time on bathroom and it was more than it seemed because they loved to have any kind of conversations about life.  
After some time, Ben appeared complaining that he had done everything and no one had showed up to eat. He felt so betrayed and unhappy so he jumped in the tub spreading water everywhere. Kylo complained and Matt accepted it as Ivy laughed deeply from her chest.  
She loved them more than everything and she would never leave them for anything in the world.


End file.
